


His Alarm

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Slow Sex, bottom jongup, handjob, nuzzling, top himchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: A rare morning where the two don't need to wake up with alarms, Jongup and Himchan spend time making love before falling back asleep.





	His Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Jongup woke up slowly, his body spread comfortably on his stomach. He cuddled the pillow to his face, inhaling the scents he’d fallen asleep with that were not his own.

This morning, he wasn’t getting up from an alarm clock, wasn’t being rushed to fulfil parts of a hectic schedule. No, he could relax today.

Smiling, he shifted and rolled his head over, resting it on the pillow he hugged so close. His eyes opened, the dark orbs blurry for a moment before his blinking cleared through so he could see the man beside him.

Dark hair showed on the light pillow beside him. The bed felt warm with the extra body and he lifted up a leg, the sheets moving, to push his thigh over. Warm, bare flesh grazed a bare hip before it went flush. He slid his thigh over that hip and inched closer so his leg hooked.

A smile touched over his lips as fingers curled his bare thigh and pulled. Jongup ended up flush to a bare side, naked flesh mixing lovingly.

“Good morning.” Came a sluggish, sleep-addled voice. Himchan had opened his eyes to look at the male sharing his bed. Jongup smiled and shifted to curl himself more comfortably to that side, one of Himchan’s arms going around his back.

“‘Morning.” Jongup reached up to kiss Himchan’s jaw. A pleased hum followed and he smiled, giving more kisses. The hand at his calf slid up to his thigh, gripping and pulling the leg up higher.

Shifting with how he was being directed, Jongup ended up straddling Himchan’s hips. He movement had his face twist as the sticky mess they’d made last night inside of him shift between his cheeks.

Himchan chukled, hands smoothing over naked sides and hips. Jongup lied along that bare chest, hands moving to Jongup’s back. The need and passion of last night had melted into sleepy cuddles even into the morning hours.

Himchan pleasantly rubbed and Jongup made pleased noises in response. A few more kisses to that sharp jaw of his hyung and Jongup ducked his head to nuzzle the crook of a neck.

“It smells like you.” Jongup murmured into flesh and Himchan chuckled, vibrating both their chest cavities.

“I hope so. It is my room. Though I definitely smell you…” The sleepy rumble had Jongup smile. He rubbed the tip of his nose along a pulse point and then kissed it.

Sleepily, both men stopped speaking but kept kissing and touching. The touching of hands to bare flesh was lazy, but became purposeful. Jongup trailed his mouth over a collarbone and shoulders, making Himchan break out in goose bumps and light shivers.

His knees rode up to push into Himchan’s ribs. Himchan moved his hands to that backside, massaging the flesh there. Humming and gentle noises turned easily into soft moans.

Their lips connected with each other, Jongup lifting up just enough to roll his hips. Himchan grunted against Jongup as the younger reached between them and positioned Himchan’s morning wood back, between his cheeks.

Still, no words shared between the men as Jongup sat back. He used the mess from last night to allow Himchan back into his body. The mans girth spread him pleasantly, stretching the tight muscles of his backside.

Groaning, Jongup sat up to sink the cock deeper into him. Himchan held his hips, the blanket sliding to cover most of their lower halves but neither man was thinking about it.

They rocked together slowly, Jongup tilting his head upwards. A stream of sunlight bled in through the tightly closed bedroom windows but it warmed up a line of his shoulder.

Himchan pushed a hand upwards, feeling Jongup’s bare chest. He barely did any movement in his hips, the younger riding him with those powerful thighs of his.

As time slipped by, their movements only picked up a few fractions. Himchan touched one hand over that torso while the other helped those hips.

As he got closer, Jongup’s face twisted in pleasure but he forced himself to stay at a nice pace. He nudged Himchan’s hand down and it went down, fingers gripping Jongup’s cock.

Himchan stroked the male in time with those thrusts. It was bringing them both closer, the sounds of their ragged breathing filling the room.

Wordlessly, Jongup allowed his orgasm to take him. His hips stuttered to a stop, thighs trembling against hips. He spilled over Himchan’s knuckles, girth pulsing as his face twisted and a mewling moan spilled from him.

A smile much like a warm cats spread over the males face as he came down and then started rocking his hips again.

Himchan, having felt those muscles milk and squeeze him, was close but not quite. It took only a few minutes before he gripped Jongup’s hips to stop them. He held Jongup’s body to his, hips locked together, as he spilled thick rope after thick rope into that backside.

Breathing hard, both men relaxed together once more. Jongup sighed happily, feeling Himchan slip from him on the slickness of both loads he took, and moved back to cuddling Himchan’s side.

With a kiss to his head, Jongup closed his eyes again and determined to take a lazy, completely necessary nap.


End file.
